The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a drive mechanism for an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a stationary guide part defining a first guide channel, a bracket having a forward end and a rearward end, wherein the forward end of the bracket is provided with a guide shoe cooperating with the first guide channel in a manner that the bracket can slide and rotate relative to the stationary guide part, further comprising a lifting unit positioned at a stationary position for cooperation with the rearward end of the bracket in a manner to lift or lower said rearward end and to allow a sliding movement of the bracket relative to the lifting unit, and further comprising a driven slide which by a drive is movable in a moving direction relative to the stationary guide part and which at one hand is adapted for moving the guide shoe of the bracket along the first guide channel and which at the other hand is adapted for driving the lifting unit for lifting and lowering the rearward end of the bracket.